Olivia goes missing!
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: What do you do when your crush/best friend goes missing, and you don't know if she's alive? This is what happens to Wen Gifford. What does he do to save the love of his life? Told in Wen's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Again, just randomly thought of this. Right now, I am crazy about people going missing for some reason.. idk why.. but I think this is going to be a great story!**

**Review please! :) Story told in Wen's POV**

Today started out like any other day. I got up, took a shower, did my hair, to look good for a certain blonde haired beauty, brushed my teeth, then went to go get breakfeast.

"You gonna ask Olivia out today?" My little sister, Georgie, asked me, like she does everyday.

"I don't know, Georgie. I'll tell you after I ask her out!" I said, kinda annoyed.

"Wen, here's your lunch. Have a good day at school, hun." My step-mother, Sydney, told me. I'm _starting_ to warm up to her.

"Thanks."

I left for school. When I got to school I immediatly went to Olivia's locker, like always. She was there. She wore a knee long, light pink dress, covered with flowers. She had a light orange jacket on, with her usual white flats. She can look so stunning even when I know what she's going to wear.

"Hey, Liv. Sleep good?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

"That's good. How's your family doing?" She asked me as she got her history book out of her locker.

"Their good. I'm starting to warm up to Sydney." I told her.

"Wen! That's great!" She hugged me.

"Yeah..."

Just then, Charlie came up, drum sticks in hand.

"Dudes! Guess what!"

"Hey! I'm not a dude! Imma dud_ette_." Olivia giggled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. But anyways guess what!"

"What is it dude?" I asked him, really wanting to talk to Olivia.

"Theres this new smoothie place uptown. I tried one of their smoothie's yesterday, and they are insanely good!"

"What's the big deal about that?"

"There, like, really heathy. All sorts of vitamins and everything."

"Oh that's cool. Maybe we can go there today." I said. "I really want Georgie to know there is such a thing as a healthy smoothie."

"Ok. We can meet there at 5." Charlie told us.

"Ok. But I'm gonna be there at 5:30. I have to help Gram with some things." Olivia said.

"Oh that's fine."

She smiled her dazzling smile. It puts the sun to shame. "Cool"

-at 5:45-

"Where the heck is Olivia! She should be here by now. Are you sure she said '5:30'?" Stella said, annoyed. Olivia was never late.

"Yeah. Ask Wen. He was there."

"Yeah she did say '5:30'."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting worried. Liv is never late. Well, she can be, but it's like 5 minutes late, not 15 minutes.." Mo said, worry present in her voice.

"I agree. Something must have happened." Stella said, starting to worry.

"Let's call her cell. She never goes anywhere without it. And she always awnsers." Scott said.

"Yeah." I said as I pulled out my cell phone. I called her cell phone, but there was no awnser. "No awnser..."

"That's a first."

"She alway's picks up."

"Something had to have happened!"

"Everyone calm down! Let's try calling her again." Stella said, although we could tell she was scared.

We left the smoothie place, I picked Georgie up. She looked at me.

"Wen?" My little sister said.

"Yeah?"

"Is Olivia ok?"

"I sure hope so." Hey, I was honest!

"Look! There's her phone!" Charlie spotted the IPhone touch.

"There's..." Mo started to say.

"Blood.." Scott finished her sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no!"

"Alright, let's not panic. It could be anybodys blood." Stella said, although no-one belived her.

"Yeah, Stel, some 5 year old's blood got on Olivia's phone. Like we're gonna belive that!" Charlie snapped.

"It's possible!"

"No it's not!"

"Guys, how about we go tell the police? That's what your supposed to do when someone goes missing." Mo said.

"Yeah.." I said, really upset at the situation.

We walked to the police station and went to the front desk, where a lady with brown hair in a bun, wearing a suit, sat..

"Hello, we'd like to fill out a missing person's report.." Mo said to the lady.

"Alright." The lady pulled out a clipboard, "Name?"

"Olivia White"

"Age?"

"15" **(A/N I just put down some age, and in the movie she rides her bike most everywhere she goes, so I just figured she's 15)**

"Hair Color and length"

"Medium and dark blonde."

"Eye color?"

"Brown"

The lady got all the info she needed for the missing persons report, and she went to some office, probably the sherrifs office..

"I hope they do something." Charlie said.

"They have to, Charlie. That's what the police are supposed to do.." Stella said.

"Well, sometimes they don't do anything."

"Alright can you all please shut up about the police not doing anything!" I said, angry and scared.

"Alright, grumpy pants." Scott said, I glared at him.

Then the lady walked out with a man who is probably the sherrif.

"Hello, kids. What are your names?" The man said.

"I'm Stella Yamada, these are my friends, Mo Banjaree, Scott Pickett, Charlie Delgado, and Wen Gifford. You put us in a holding cell for assalting some loading dock guys who were going to take vending machines out of MESA high school..."

"Oh, right now I remember you. So when was the last time you saw Olivia?" He asked.

"After school today. We were gonna meet up at the new smoothie shop in town, and she never showed up. And when went to find her, we just found her phone, and it had blood on it." Charlie told the sherrif.

"Alright, well, is there anyone you know of that would like to hurt her?" He asked us.

"No, she is a very likable person, but she didn't socialize much." Mo said, about to start crying.

"Alright, do you have a picture of her, the most recent one you have of Olivia?"

"Yeah, Wen does. He took it a week ago. Wen, give the nice man the picture." Stella told me.

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out the picture of Olivia in a floral dress, with a purple sweater, her hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had a bright blue crocht hat on. I gave it to the sherrif.

"Alright, kids. We will do everything we can to find your friend. But right now, you should all head home."

"What can we do? Besides just sit around and do _nothing_! That won't help her one bit! She's our best friend and we wanna help get her back safe!" Stella blew up at him, but she had good intentions.

"I know you want to help your friend, but right now, all you can do is pray." He told us.

**Sorry I didn't upload this sooner.. I had it started to days ago, but when I started it, it was late. So I was really tired. And I meant to work on it yesterday, but I became really busy. But, never fear, TwilightPersonLover is here! With a new chapter haha :) Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy. But here it is now.**

* * *

><p>"All we can do is pray! Screw that! I'm helping find her!" I said, really mad. There is no way on earth that I will not just sit on my ass and pray that she will be ok! I'm gonna do something about it!<p>

"Calm down, Wen, we should do what the police said. That's all we can do right now.." Scott said. Man I hate when people do that, say we can't do something. Heck! We started a revolution!

"How can I calm down? The love of my life is in danger so how am I supposed to be calm? She could be dead for all we know!" I yelled.

"Love of your life?" Mo said.

"Awwwww Wenny's been bit by the love bug!"

"Shut up."

"Wen and Olivia sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby in a baby carrige." Stella sang.

"Be quiet before I punch you."

"Can't hitta girl." Stella said.

"Don't care."

"Bring it, Clifford."

"Oh it's on." I said.

She started to come at me, but with me being twice her size, she backed down.

"Nevermind." She said.

"That's what I thought.. But I'm still doing something about Olivia being missing."

"Dude, don't. The police will try their hardest to find her.." Scott said.

"I know.. but it's hard.. I'm...in love with her.." I said.

"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!" Stella yelled.

"What?" I said.

"It was obivous. But the thing that wasn't obivous.. How long have you been in love with her?" Mo asked.

"Umm... since.. kindergarden? Yeah, that's it.."

"Kindergarden!" They all yelled.

"Yeah. We played with play-doe.. She made cookies."

"Aww. How adorable. Love-chicks. Get it? Cause you were in kindergarden?" Stella said.

"Yeah. I get it. Hilarious." I said with a fake laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just that funny." She smiled.

I went and sat down on a bench, I looked at Olivia's phone, I typed in the password and unlocked the phone.

Her wallpaper was of all of us just messing around. She had asked someone nearby to take the picture. I was giving her a piggy-back ride, Mo was on Scott's sholders, and Stella and Charlie were just making silly faces.

I sighed and went to her notes. And there was something I thought might be helpful.

_**'Help me plz! Wen, plz help me!'**_

She knew I would read her phone. Wow, I guess she does really know me. But then again, I was the only person who knew her password. LemonadeLuver.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, theres that chapter. I will update one of my storys each day. Not in any particular order. You never know. But anyways. Olivia knew Wen would be the one to have her phone. And I couldn't think of any other passwords besides 'NancyDaisyLuver'. But I think it's good enough. At least it's not 123456789 or ABCDEFG, password, ect. Well, until next time! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys look at this!" I yelled, and the rest of the band ran over.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Look!" I showed them her phone.

"She knew you would have her phone." Stella said.

"I'm the only one who knows her password." I told her.

"What is her password?" Charlie asked.

"Not telling."

"Screw you." He said.

"No thanks."

"Kay you just put an image in my head I do NOT want to see. No if you excuse me, I am going to bleach my brain." Stella said.

I shook my head. "Who would hurt her.." I wondered aloud.

I then heard our song 'Breakthrough'.

"That's my phone." Scott said. He then answered his phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Scott Pickett. Alright?" He then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Lemonade Mouth. I have your precious Olivia. Pay me $300,000 by the end of the week, and she lives. But if you do not, you will never see her again." The man said. In the background we heard the worst sound ever. Olivia screaming.

"GUY'S DON'T DO IT! IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed. "SHUT UP!" The man screamed at her. We then heard glasses breaking and something that sounded like a table break, Olivia screamed.

"Don't hurt her!" Mo yelled into the phone.

"Now now now, Mohini. Begging gets you nowhere in life. Remember. 300,000 by the end of the week and she lives. Go to the abandoned warehouse at 3:00 PM. I will be there with your precious lead singer. Don't try to trick me. Or I will kill all of you. Goodbye." The line went dead.

What the crazy man didn't know is that Scott had a tracker on his phone that can track every phone call he gets. He punched in some things. It tracked it to the old abandoned apartment buildings. Scott also recorded the phone call on his IPod. Crazy guy, you goin down.

We then raced to the police department**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I DID IT! I UPDATED ALL OF MY STORIES IN ONE DAY! YAY! Well. Looks like their going to find Olivia. I didn't want to wait too long. I'm thinking of doing an idea I got. I might post this story again, just in Olivia's POV. So, Indigo flower 94, I will do your idea, just as a different story. Name will probably be 'Olivia goes missing 2 Olivia's POV' or something like that. Well. Enjoy. :) Sorry it's so short. But that was a good ending place.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! But I loved the cliff hanger! And I guess I got too caught up on my story 'Year's After' sorry. I won't be updating alot, but this time I have an actual reason besides being lazy. I will only update probably on weekends. Well, lets get to the story! *tries to fly away but a chord breaks and I just fall on my face***

* * *

><p>When we got to the police station, we told them what had happened.<p>

"Alright, kids, just stay here, and I will come get you when we have her." The sherrif said.

"No way." "Not happenin." "We goin." "Aint nothing gonna keep us from getting Olivia!" "Don't try to stop us, we're stubborn." We all said at the same time, or just seconds apart.

"Kids, it's too dangerous." He tried to reason with us. But it wasn't working.

"Look, we're going. That is our best friend out there, and we're going." Stella said, or more-or-less demanded.

"We won't get in the way, promise. But please let us be there for her when she comes out. Please. We'll stay by the cars, anything as long as we're there." Mo said in her most pleading voice.

"Please?" I said, with a puppy dog look.

"Pretty please?" Charlie said, right after what I said, with the same look.

"With cherries on top?" Scott said, right after Charlie, he pouted and gave him eyes that made it look like he was about to cry.

"Oh, ok fine. Just stay by the cars out of harms way." He said, defeted by a bunch of teenagers. Haha we rule!** (A/N I know cops do NOT let anybody come with them on cases or whatever, but I just put it down anyway.)**

"YES!" "YAY!" "THANK YOU!"

We all got in the police cruiser and he drove to the abandoned apartments where Scott's phone said they were. I was praying that she was ok. The police officers got out and went over to the door, the band and I stayed by the cruiser like we promised. One of the cops was black** (A/N I'm pretending he's like Morgan in Criminal minds, 1 because I love Morgan, he's awesome, 2 it seems like Morgan is always kicking a door down. So I'm pretending he's like morgan but I'm changing his name, but he looks just like him. If you don't know what he looks like, google 'criminal minds morgan' and click images, you will see him. Here, most of the male cops look like the guys of criminal minds. One looks like Hotch, one like Rossi, one like Morgan, and one like Reid. (; They just have different names. Here, Morgan look-a-like= Johnson, Hotch look-a-like= Anderson, Rossi look-a-like= Evans, and Reid look-a-like= Reid. Haha sorry, but I just love him! I didn't want to change anything! I do not own them! And I am also not racist! I just couldn't find another word to discribe his skin color!) **tall and kinda muscular, he kicked the door down.

"Albuquerque Police! Put your hands up in the air and slowly back away from the door!" He yelled. I couldn't see what was happening because of the angle we were at, but I could hear everything.** (A/N Albuguerque is where the film was made, so that's why I put it down)**

"Come any closer and I kill the girl!" I heard the sicko say. Kill her and I'll kill you!

"I know you don't want to do that, just put the knife down, and we won't shoot." Anderson said.** (A/N I'm putting the names down, that way I won't have to discribe again. Sorry, but right now I'm too lazy to discribe! Just go to google and type in 'criminal minds' then Hotch, Rossi, or Reid)**

"I'll kill her!" He yelled again.

"Don't do it." Officer Johnson yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Was the last thing the crazy man yelled before we heard gunshots. We started screaming.

"OLIVIA!" We all yelled at the same time. We were about to run over there when two officers came up to us.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you, kids." Evans said.

"I don't care what you would or wouldn't do if you were us, your not us, and we want to be with our friend!" Stella said, angry.

"Unless you want to lose your lunch, I wouldn't go in there." Reid said.

"I think we'll take that chance." I said, and we pushed pass them, and we saw Olivia on the ground crying. I never thought seeing her cry could make me so happy, you know, cause you have to be alive to cry. People were all around her, but Stella being Stella, she pushed past them.

"LIVY BUG!" She yelled when we got through. She looked up. Olivia had bruises all over her face, like she had been beaten with a metal baseball bat, and she was bleeding. Alot.

"Guys!" She cried out. We ran to her and pulled her into a group hug on the ground. We were all crying our eyes out.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Sorry." We all said.

She smiled a broken smile, "It's ok."

The ambulance came and got her after that, we were soon able to see her. Yay.

"Hey!" She said, happy to see us.

"Hey, trooper. How's my favorite friend?" Scott said.

She laughed, "she's been better." She said, losing her voice.

"I figured."

I decided to tell her right then and there. Well, when the rest of the band left.

"Hey liv. Can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

"Course." She said, she smiled at me.

The rest of the band left. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I love you!" I said.

"What?"

"I said, I love you. I have since kindergarden. And when you went missing, I was so worried and scared that I would never be able to find you and see you again, or tell you how much I love you, or hear you lovely voice. I couldn't sleep. Heck I wouldn't sleep! I was determind to find you." I said before I could lose my courage.

"I love you too, Wen. I have since that day in detention." She smiled. I bent down, and my lips touched hers. It was perfect, even though we were in the hospital.

"Hey Wen, I got you some- oh my, nevermind!" Mo said as she saw Olivia and I kissing. I looked up and motioned for her to leave. "I'll be going. Have fun." She backed out of the room.

About a week later Olivia was released to go home, we were an offical couple, Olivia's voice was back, and it was just the way it should be. We were friends no matter what. Or, boyfriend girlfriend no matter what, in Liv's and my case. My life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. The end of Olivia goes missing! I'm so sad that this had to end, actually. It was fun to write because of all the suspence and all that. Even I was on the edge of my seat for this! And I'm the author! Haha, well, at least it ended on a happy note. Wenivia is now true, and she is safe. :) I will try to soon start writing the sequal for this, 'Olivia goes missing 2'. How's that sound? Here's the summery:<strong>

**What do you do when your kidnapped, and your not sure if you can see your crush/best friend again? Or your other friends? Well, this happens to Olivia White. Will she risk her neck to escape, or will she be killed before she gets the chance? **

**How's that sound? It will be basicly just like this, only in Olivia's POV, so you can know what happened to her. It will be rated high T for violence and some sexual themes. Ooo even I can't wait! :)**

**And so, I must do this, even though I don't want to.**

**THE END!**


	6. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


End file.
